


Test

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's body, full of grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> a mass effect 2 fic inspired by this photoset:
> 
> http://joasakura.tumblr.com/post/27146454717/is-it-wrong-that-i-have-a-serious-me2-flashfic

“Beginning muscle movement test sequence delta, Dr.Lawson.” The tech in her neat, white uniform said.

Beyond the heavy glass, the room was sterile white, dimly lit, silent save for the soft hum of the monitors. It would have looked like morgue, save for the body breathing gently on the slab in the middle.

In the soft lighting, you couldn’t even see the ugly filigree of scars crisscrossing his skin

“Begin.” Miranda leaned foward as screens lit up around them with lower brain activity.

Very slowly, the man that had been John Shepard lifted himself up on his elbows. Invisible scanning lasers transferred the data of each flexing muscle as he rose to sitting. His eyes were shut, face relaxed - almost beatific, Miranda thought, watching his belly tremble with small breaths.

“He’s.. surprisingly graceful, Operative Lawson.” The smell of expensive cigarettes had alerted her to the Illusive Man’s presence minutes earlier, but he preferred to announce himself. “Sensual, even. Hard to imagine that’s a killing machine like Shepard.” He snorted, glanced down at the screen. “I see you’ve got most of his higher brain functions shut down.”

“We have to, after the last incident. He tore a section of regrown skin off down to the muscle lattice, destroyed medlab 12 and broke almost every bone in Wilson’s body in his panic.” She made a heavy sigh.

“He’s still integrating with the cognitive greyboxes and it’s our own fault he’s sedative resistant, and immune to biotic suppression drugs, so keeping the greyboxes powered down is our only way of keeping him docile while he heals. It leaves him in sort of twilight state. We’re remotely stimulating the nerve centres.” Miranda gestured to a tech, watching Shepard stretch and arch languidly on the table. “I wish you’d have let me install a control chip. I still could you know. We could pull his jack out..”

“No.” He said sharply, watching Shepard’s body stand and twist, synthetic muscles shifting under the mix of natural and vat-cloned skin. He moved like a lover’s hands were on him. “I need him… his full decision making capability. I didn’t like the greyboxes, I certainly don’t want a chip.”

“Sir, the parts of the brain we associate with our personalities, our experiences, they’ve responded to regrowth therapy. But some areas of Shepard’s brain were too badly damaged. He wouldn’t be able to breathe on his own, let alone use his powers. But your precious Commander Shepard should still be himself once we let him wake up.”

“He seems to be dreaming.”

“Certain sections of the brain are being stimulated to reinforce pleasurable or positive sensations. I daresay he’s having quite a good dream.” Miranda lifted an eyebrow as they had Shepard turn. “Very… pleasurable.”

The Illusive Man took a long drag on his cigarette, breathing out the smoke like a dragon in the dull orange lights of the control room. “He’s beautiful, Miranda. Excellent work.” He said, turning on his heel. “Save me the vid records. I want to review them later.”

“Of course sir.” Miranda said as she watched him leave.


End file.
